Where she belongs
by bluesraine
Summary: Jane is coming home, home to Maura. They quickly remember what Jane had run from. And this is just another sexy little story. R


Hello again - thanks to everybody who commented on all my other stories - it finally made me write more, after over a year. This isnt a big, long story, just a little fooling around to get back into writing. I hope you may like it, still.

Disclaimer - Yes, Rizolli and Isles still belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, but Maura is on my Christmas wishlist, so ...

Comments are love :)

* * *

_**Where she belongs**_

For days Jane had been staring at the letter. Not being able to react in any way. Not knowing what to do. Her mother never wrote. But now, she asked her to come back. To come home.

Home.

Jane had left Boston over a year ago. She never visited the family, never visited her old work. She had started over again, from scratch. She was comfortable with the life she led, but it wasn't the life she wanted to live.

There was a plane ticket in the envelope, without a date. And the paper, some letters washed away from tears. But what counted more than the sad words of her mother was the ending. "PS: Maura still misses you."

Jane put the letter down. She took the phone, and booked the flight. She missed her, too. And within a heartbeat, everything seemed so easy.

A day later, Jane returned to Boston. Back to everything she left behind. Back to her family. Back to the only person that ever mattered. Back to the only person she was running away from.

With her luggage, she went straight to her parents' house. They hugged and kissed her, welcomed her and never mentioned that she left. But that evening, Jane couldn't sit still any more. Her mother touched her hand, and told her to go.

Jane borrowed the car, and drove the very familiar way down to Maura's apartment. She saw her car parking in front. When she walked to the door, she suddenly was nervous.

A neighbour let her in. She hesitated, but then knocked on Maura's door.

A short moment later, the door flew open. And Maura, beautiful as always, stared at her. "Its you", she whispered with tears forming in her eyes. She took the last two steps, hugged her tightly.

When Jane wanted to put her arms around her, Maura pulled away. "Why are you here?"

"I… missed you."

Maura took a breath. Then she nodded. Maura leaned against the door. "Come in."

Jane's hand brushed Maura's, accidentally. She froze, but in an instant, her mouth was on Maura's, covering her soft lips with a needing kiss. Maura replied to her, kissing her back. Jane held her wrist, pulled her away to close the door, their mouths never parting.

Her arm flung around Maura's neck, her other hand still grabbing her wrist. When their tongues started to dance, their breath got quicker. Jane felt Maura's hand on her back, stroking down the shirt.

Maura felt Jane pulling her closer, their bodies touching, brushing against each other. Jane shivered when a small moan slipped from Maura's lips. She bates her bottom lip, draw their hips together.

Maura wanted her, needed her so much. She didn't hesitate to take her hand, lead her to the bedroom. They barely made it there, because Jane pressed her into a wall, rubbing her leg between hers, making her moan out loud.

They fell back on the bed, Jane quickly fumbling on their jeans, just to throw them off the bed a moment later, holding Maura's above her head, wanted to hold the look of Maura's beautiful eyes. But there was no time, no hesitation, just the need to feel each other again.

Jane kissed her, full of hunger. Her free hand glided under Maura's shirt, her fingertips brushing along the bra. She turned around a little bit to get better access, and let her finger wander along the swelling of Maura's breast. Then, she reached out to open the bra, and stroke over Maura's breasts.

Maura pressed against her, unable to move with her hands still held over her head. She saw Jane pulling on the shirt, felt her mouth wandering over her collar bone, down until it reached her breast. She cried out.

Jane smiled, but continued sucking on her skin for a moment. Then, she stroked over Maura's stomach, felt the soft skin, but didn't stop there. Maura held her breath when Jane reached her panties, just to inhale deep when a finger found its way inside.

Feeling Maura's wetness, Jane wanted to hear her scream her name. She let her hands go, threw their shirts and panties away. When she laid back down, Maura's hands flew over her skin, making her moan. A moment later, Maura's mouth started gliding over her skin, making her throw her head back.

Their hands marked the well known territory, arousing each other. Jane let her fingers glide into the redhead, while the other was stroking her softest spot. Their mouths never left each other while they touched, while they connected in the most private places. Maura felt Jane shiver, felt her come hard around her fingers, just to quickly follow her, unable to stop herself from whispering her name into the dark.

Both lay breathless for a while. When her heartbeat slowed down, Jane turned to look at Maura. She saw her silhouette in the dark, knowing her friends' pupils would be black from desire.

"Maura", she softly said. She reached out, but this time Maura pulled away. "Mau…"

"You… you left."

"I know. I'm sorry. I… somehow it seemed right."

Maura felt tears forming in her eyes, felt those tears running down her cheeks. She got up, escaped into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, finding visible marks of their lovemaking. Quickly, she wiped away the tears, and slipped into a big shirt.

Jane found Maura on the balcony, a glass of wine in her hand, the head tilted back to watch the stars. She hesitated, but sat down. "Maura, I couldn't. Things with us… god, this, you and me, I mean… I've never had sex with women. I don't like most women. I like men." Maura looked at her for a moment. "But I liked you. And I don't do secret affairs. In the end, somebody always will get hurt."

"So you just left without telling me, so it's only me who got hurt?"

"I'm sorry", Jane whispered. "I know there is no excuse." She took a breath. "I've been scared, Maura. To death. I freaked out."

"I made you freak out. Great."

"No… don't let it sound like this. The whole thing, you and me, having mind blowing the best sex in my life sex… but there has been more, and you know that. We are partners, and friends. I… couldn't handle that. I didn't know how to."

"And talking has never been one of your good abilities."

Now Jane grinned. "Sarcasm, I like that."

"I bet."

Jane looked up, too. "The stars are pretty, but there have been many more on the countryside."

"There are as many as here, you can just see them better because the city lights aren't as bright as here, there."

"Oh. Makes sense." Slowly, without looking, Jane reached out for Maura's hand. "I've been scared to come back. I got a job and a place there, but it's never been a home. My family is here – you are here. I missed you every day. But it seemed wrong to call. I didn't want to hurt you again, or more than I already did. And then, after a while, I thought you might just hate me, and move on. I mean… why wouldn't you? This thing has just been about sex, right? We never talked about anything else. But somehow, there has been something more."

"I know", Maura said, her voice full of tears. "I wish you would have talked to me. We could have figured something out. I mean, if an affaire is bugging you so much, making you so ashamed, we could at least have tried to go back being friends. Right? But instead, you just run."

"I'm sorry."

When Jane kept silent, Maura looked at her. Tears were streaming down Jane's face. "Oh", Maura whispered. She reached out, wiped off the tears with her thumb. She pulled Jane into a soft hug, and held her – unable to hold back her own tears, she cried on the Cop's shoulder.

They sat there for a long time, neither of them wanting to move. But it got chilly, and Maura started to shiver. "Come on, let's get you inside." Jane helped her up and led her back into the apartment.

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Then, Jane just bent forward, and let her lips rub over Maura's, softly as a feather. When she pulled back, she saw what she had hoped to see in the redheads beautiful eyes. She smiled but became serious again. "Maura, I am sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me. I did a terrible thing, I am so sorry."

Maura sighed. Was there a right answer? "Come on Jane. We practically jumped on each other the second you touched me…"

"I know. But desire is only one thing here. There is more. I have no idea about gay relationships." She saw Maura holding her breath. "But… I mean… I don't want to hide any more. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Well, if you want to continue that affaire, hiding is fine with me. It would spare a lot of talking."

Jane hesitated, surprised about Maura's words. "There hasn't been anybody else. I didn't need anybody else. I missed you." She looked at her. She never has been a sweet lover. To her, affairs would do. But with Maura, things were different. "Please, let me make love to you", she murmured. "Let me make love to you…"

She reached out for Maura's hand. When the ME didn't stop her, she drew her back into her arms. She stroked over her back, up to her hair, the beautiful, long red hair. Maura bent forward to kiss Jane, ever so softly. Jane felt her melt into her arms.

They went back to the bedroom, helped each other out of their clothes and laid back. Jane kissed her; let her finger wander over her face. She kissed her cheek, her jaw line, her chin. Then, her mouth wandered down her throat. Her hand draw slow circles around Maura's breast, while her mouth sucked on the other.

She continued her journey, over Maura's side, over her stomach – back to kiss her lips again. The look in Maura's eyes let her smile. Her finger wandered over her body, finding her soft and wet. Maura sighted when Jane's finger slipped inside. Jane covered her lips, again, while she softly rubbed Maura's softest spot. She felt Maura pressing against her, getting aroused from her small sounds.

When Maura reached her high, she whispered Jane's name. Jane held her close, wanted to feel her, needed so much more. She felt Maura touching her as softly as she did, bringing her close to the edge, taking her time.

Jane and Maura made love for a long time, neither of them could recall how long they kissed, and touched, and held each other.

They laid in the dark afterwards, their arms touching each other.

"Mau", Jane whispered in the dark, "leaving was so difficult. Coming back is, too."

Maura turned to her. "Are you coming back?"

Jane looked at her for a while. "I want to be with you."

"Okay?"

"Not secretly. I want to be your… woman. Your girlfriend. Your lover."

Maura's lips twitched into a small smile. "My woman."

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to react. I don't know anything – yet I know I like you, so much. I know you are mad, hurt and disappointed. I would be. I behave terrible, all the time, over and over again."

Maura's index finger touched Jane's lips. "I cried for weeks. I missed you. Now you are back, out of the blue. But I would be crazy allowing you to leave me, again." She hesitated. "I am still hurt. But… I want you, I need you. I want you to be with me." Her voice cracked. "Please."

Jane's heart broke. She bent over to kiss her, bent over to pull her close. "I wont be leaving again. I want to stay with you as long as you want me to."

"Well, then you need to progress faster." Maura smiled. "No more excuses. We will find out what this is. I want you to stay. Forever."

Jane buried her face in Maura's hair, inhaled the familiar scent. She shivered, relieved, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you", she murmured. "Thank you."

Maura stroke her black hair. "Forever."

"Forever."

_End._


End file.
